Las Leyes de Newton
by Liz L. Darcy
Summary: En ocasiones un sencillo favor puede convertirse en tu peor pesadilla. Ash ha decidido tragarse su orgullo recurrir a su eterno rival, Gary, quien es el único que puede sacar de apuros a Misty pero ¿Que pasara al darse cuentas de las consecuencias que tendrá que pagar solo por verla sonreír?


**La Ley de Newton**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1. Ley de la Inercia I**_

_"Todo cuerpo persevera en su estado de reposo o movimiento uniforme y rectilíneo a no ser que sea obligado a cambiar su estado por fuerzas impresas sobre él."_

La luz del sol se colaba por uno de los enormes ventanales instalados de forma estratégica a espaldas del escritorio de la oficina principal de la Liga Pokemon. La decoración interior era agradable a la vista, daba un aspecto acogedor que no dejaba de ser elegante y bastante cómodo para trabajar.

Sobre el escritorio descansaban un montón de papeles mezclados, sin ningún orden aparente. El hombre que ocupaba el asiento principal revoleteaba sobre ellos como si estuviera buscando algo con suma urgencia. Tanto que ni siquiera dio por aviso cuando las puertas de maderas se abrieron y fueron atravesadas.

– Ash ¿Ya encontraste al candidato ideal? – preguntó la pelirroja que ahora tomaba lugar frente a el, con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras meneaba su taza de café.

– Estoy en eso Myst…Sabes que este no es trabajo para cualquier persona tiene que ser alguien totalmente capacitado y apto para ese puesto – contestó Ash tratando de zafarse de las cuestiones de la pelirroja.

– Pero Ash, tu sabes que realmente necesito a alguien que me ayude. Esta investigación no es cualquier cosa, quizás es la más importante de toda mi carrera como Especialista en Pokemon acuáticos y de ello depende que tú encuentres a alguien que me ayude. Si no yo misma me veré obligada a contratarlo – dijo Misty de forma amenazante, recordando aquella época en su adolescencia. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la mujer que tenia frente a sus ojos, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella, que nunca perdería su esencia.

– ¿Qué acaso tú ya me conseguiste a alguien que desee rentar el apartamento conmigo? – agregó el moreno tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Ash Ketchum esto es asunto de trabajo y aunque seas la "máxima autoridad" de la Liga de Kanto no voy a permitir que…–

Era cierto, el pasar de los años habían llevado a Ash a colocarse como uno de los lideres de la Liga, solo Lance estaba a un paso de el. El moreno dejo su lugar y se instalo en frente de Misty llevando una de sus manos hasta sus labios para impedir que siguiera hablando, su sonrisa torcida hacían que rostro galante resplandeciera.

– Cálmate Misty – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro – O dime ¿Qué harás? – la retó.

– Yo…– el pulso de Misty se comenzó a acelerar debido a la cercana presencia de Ash. Se sintió tonta al verse en aquella situación de algo que ya creía enterrado.

– No hace falta que lo digas Misty…Y ya no te preocupes que esta misma tarde tendrás en tu oficina a quien te ayude con toda esa investigación…– y un suspiro silencioso dejo ir Misty al ver a Ash huyendo de la cercanía que le aterraba.

– Gracias Ash –

Misty le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y volvió a salir de la oficina de Ash dejándola una vez más en silencio. El perfume de la mujer se había instalado en el lugar y Ash no pudo evitar perderse un momento en el.

Ash quedó pensativo por lo que tendría que hacer. Era su deber contratar a alguien que estuviera a la altura de su amiga aunque esto implicara dejar su ego a un lado.

Aunque era el director de la Liga Pokemon y sabia que tendría que actuar responsable y respetar a todos sus empleados, había uno que por mas que intentaba no lograba simpatizarle del todo. Ese era su primer rival desde que había sido un niño, Gary Oak. Tendría que obedecer y acatar todas las normas de la Liga y sabia que el era lo que necesitaban en aquel momento para la Investigación encabezada por Misty que se llevaba en aquel momento.

– Azul haz pasarlo por favor – ordenó Ash impaciente a su secretaria por el teléfono.

– Claro, señor – contestó amable la chica.

En pocos segundos la puerta de la enorme oficina, ubicada en el piso principal de la Liga, comenzó a abrirse. Gary Oak atravesó la estancia hasta tomar lugar en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio del maestro Pokemon.

– Y dime Ash ¿Requieres mi servicio si o no? Esto es demasiado sencillo sabemos que a ninguno de los dos se soporta, así que para hacer mas ameno esto simplemente nos evitamos y fin del problema…–

– Nunca cambiaras, Oak, tienes el puesto, pero no creas que lo hago por ti, si no por Misty por que realmente ella necesita a alguien que le ayude –

– Esta bien Ash – dijo en tono de fastidio – Solo dime donde esta su oficina y me pondré a trabajar ya que yo si disfruto de mi profesión –

– ¿Qué insinúas? – Ash no solía ser muy paciente, y Oak no era una de sus personas favoritas.

– Nada, olvídalo –

Gary salió de la enorme oficina sin siquiera volver a pedir instrucción acerca de la oficina de Misty ya sabría como se las arreglaría. Lo que menos quería era estar demasiado tiempo con Ash ya que a pesar del tiempo y alguna vez en su adolescencia haber remendado sus diferencias el tiempo y situaciones los convirtió de nueva manera en rivales, esta vez los problemas eran más personales y no simples tonterías de la niñez, aunque no podía negar que aun se guardaban respeto y estima mutuo, el ego y orgullo de ambos era aun mas grande que eso.

Gary avanzó por los pasillos de las enormes oficinas hasta encontrar con una puerta que tenía el nombre de Misty grabado en ella, tocó esperando pronta respuesta.

– Pase – Misty alzó la voz para dar permiso de entrada a la persona que se hallaba tocando en la puerta de su oficina.

– ¿Misty Waterflower? – se acercó acelerando el paso hasta el escritorio de la pelirroja.

– Si ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó sin apartar la vista de su computador portátil.

– Soy su nuevo compañero, Gary Oak – sonrió con ironía.

– ¿Gary Oak? – Esta vez Misty levanto la vista hacia el chico que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta como si estuviese esperando aquella reacción tan sorpresiva de la ella.

– El mismo de siempre – caminó lentamente y se sentó en una de las sillas en frente del escritorio de Misty.

–Vaya ¡Que sorpresa! Le había pedido a Ash alguien que conociera este mundo y que realmente fuese bueno, pero nunca me imagine que fueses tú. Una excelente opción, mejor de la que tenia en mente –

Misty sonrió al recordar a Ash, quien había estado buscando por semanas al candidato ideal para aquel puesto, alguien que tuviese el conocimiento y la habilidad para ser parte del equipo de la Liga Pokemon. Estaba agradecida con el ya que sabia que Ash y Gary seguían teniendo diferencias y que al momento de tenerlo cerca seria todo un riesgo para el y un constante estar en discusión con Gary.

– Quizás tengas razón – sonrió – Pero Misty…haz cambiado demasiado vaya que realmente estas hermosa…– susurró coquetamente.

Desde que abrió la puerta de la oficina no había podido dejar pasar por alto en la maravillosa mujer que se había convertido Misty. Había dejado atrás aquella chica despreocupada por su apariencia. Su cabello ahora lucia en un rojizo oscuro y suelto totalmente liso hasta por un poco arriba de la cintura, sus ojos esmeraldas se hallaban maquillado estratégicamente, delineador café para acentuar la ropa de aquel día y ligeras sombras rosas que avivaban su mirada. Su perfecta silueta delgada estrictamente bien proporcionada la hacían ser una mujer sumamente bella.

– Gracias por el cumplido – sonrió nerviosamente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado. Y en ese momento se percató de los pequeños cambios que había en Gary. El seguía tan apuesto como siempre sus ojos negros eran realmente peligrosos, tenían un brillo especial que encantaban a cualquier mujer. Su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado resaltaba su rostro netamente varonil. Y que decir de su cuerpo, con músculos perfectamente marcados de pies a cabeza. Sus brazos parecían una tentación para perderse en ellos…

– Pero mejor hablemos en lo que vamos a trabajar –se incorporó súbitamente.

– Claro, para eso estoy aquí –

Misty con una amplia sonrisa y como toda una experta en su área como a platicarle a Gary quien mostraba total interés en el tema, desde hace años se había dedicado de ir en región en región, sin instalarse en ninguna ciudad ampliando su experiencia y sus conocimientos en todas aquellas investigaciones que lo requerían, nunca limitándose en algún campo. Pero aquella ocasión parecía que el interés de la investigación no resultaba tan atractivo como la mujer que seria su compañera de trabajo por tiempo indefinido y es que ¿Cómo no querer perderse en esas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos?.

* * *

_N/A: Hola!_

_Bien, tenia este fic por ahí, y bueno la idea seguía estando ahí, y aunque es algo bastante sencillo espero que sea de tu total agrado Andy, este fic regalo es para ti, aunque algo atrasado y aun no suba el fic completo. Lo voy a subir por partes, serán capítulos muy pequeños y ya casi lo tengo terminado. _

_Nos vemos!_


End file.
